The Librarian: A Tom Hiddleston One Shot
by opehlia-tagloff
Summary: It's Librarian!Tom. He notices a beautiful young woman in the library.


Tom weaved his way through the shelves of the library. It was Saturday, and it was raining, so he knew she would be there, sitting on the floor with her ankles crossed, in the graphic novel section.

He didn't know if she had ever noticed him watching her, he had tried to be discreet. Certainly she had never let on that she was aware.

He had a lot of actual work to do today. The board of directors had sent a memo down to his office, stating that several sections needed books culled for their annual charity sale and the entire Biography section needed to be reshelved to make room for the new reading area. He had his assitants at work on all this, but he still needed to be there to supervise and answer the questions that they'd inevitably ask.

But when he'd seen the dark clouds draw in through the large windows in his office, he knew he'd find her there, in her usual place.

His heart sped up slightly as he turned the last corner in the maze of bookshelves and he saw her through a small space where the tops of the books ended and the next shelf began. He smiled to himself. He was right.

She sat on the floor, her legs bare under her skirt. She had discarded her jacket, wearing a tissue thin white t-shirt that clung lightly to her curves. Speckles of rain dotted the shirt, each dot nearly transparent. Her skin was still dewey. She must've barely beaten the storm. To her right was a to-go cup from the local coffee shop. She chewed her lower lip thoughtfully as she turned the pages of the graphic novel.

Someone else was approaching. Tom busied himself shuffling the books around, pretending he had legitimate reason to be there.

"You know, I've read that one," a shaggy haired young man in a faded Batman shirt leered at her, greedily taking in her legs and the view he was undoubtably getting of her cleavage.

"Oh?" she answered, not raising her head.

"Yes, I have the whole run." he bragged.

"Wow," she replied flatly.

"I could lend you the next issue," he offered helpfully.

"I'm good, I think I have it here." she guestured to the stack of books sitting at her left hip.

"Well, I'd love to discuss them with you," this guy wasn't giving up, "I have some theories on the alternate universe that this run set up."

"Sounds interesting." she raised her head up, "But I have to pass."

The man kicked her teasingly in the thigh with his filthy Vans. Tom clenched his fists. "C'mon, give me a break," the boy whined, "I'm just trying to ask you out."

"I know," she said, "But listen, I'm not interested. Flattered, but not interested."

The young man continued to press his case. "Sweetheart, you don't even know me." He got down on his haunches next to her.

Tom immediate impulse was counter to his normal nature. He had the strongest urge to round the corner and beat the shit of the boy. He'd have to settle for playing the stern librarian card.

He was standing over the two of them in a flash, looking down at the young man.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to be more quiet, sir." He clenched his jaw and stared the boy down.

He held up his hands in defense,"I'm just having a little conversation with my friend here."

"From what I overheard, she's not your friend. In fact, she's rejected your advances. Why don't you save as much dignity as you can and move along."

"This isn't any of your business," the young man stood up. He was a few inches shorter than Tom, but did his best to look intimidating.

Tom kept his gaze level. "It is when you're disturbing other library partrons," he said, knowing full well there wasn't anyone in the surrounding aisles. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Whatever." the boy said, shaking his head, "You don't know what you've missed out on, bitch."

Tom looked down at the woman. She rolled her eyes and started to stand up.

"You alright?" he asked her softly.

"Yes, thank you." she answered. Thunder rumbled outside.

She bent to pick up the stack of books, the grabbed her jacket. Tom discreetly admired her curves in motion. She was exquisite.

"I appreciate the rescue," she said. "But I'm going to head home, I think. Not a particularly fun day at the library."

It took Tom a minute to realize she was taking her leave.

"No. Don't go!" he said eagerly, stopping her midmotion. "I mean, at least let me help you reshelve these. Which ones are you taking home?"  
She took our two of the slim books and handed the rest to him. He turned his back to her and began to scan the shelves to place the comics back in their correct place by call number.

"I'm Tom, by the way."

"Annalise. You work here Tom?"

"Yes. I'm the head librarian."

They were both quiet for a few moments. Tom could feel her eyes on him, sizing him up.

She broke the silence. "So, is part of your job description roaming the aisles, looking for damsels in distress?"

He smiled. "Something like that."

"Well, how lucky of me you happened along." Tom's skin broke out in gooseflesh. Something about the way she said that made him wonder if she knew he'd been watching her all these weeks.

He turned around and smiled at her. "These are all sorted." he licked his lips, "If you've found everything you came for, I could walk you up to the front desk and check you out."

She gave him a half smile. "I'm really glad you've finally introduced yourself, Tom. And that's really sweet of you. But I don't think you need to walk me up to the front desk to 'check me out'."

She cocked an eyebrow and tilted her chin at him. It was a challenge.

"How long have you known?" He whispered.

She took a step toward him. "Awhile. Do you think I always dress like this to hang out at the local library?"

Tom laughed nervously and licked his lips again.

"So this is for me," he said, guesturing at her clothing. Another rumble of thunder echoed through the shelves.

She nodded. "And that's not even the best part," she said. Standing directly in front of him, toying with the buttons of his waistcoat. He could feel his cock hardening. Thunder cracked, louder this time.

Tom eyes were riveted on her mouth. His lips were dry. "What's the best part?"

She grabbed his tie and pulled his ear down next to her mouth. "Give me your hand." she whispered, her hot mouth brushing the sensitive curves of his ear, causing his eyes to clamp shut.

She grabbed his wrist and slid his hand up her thigh. God, her skin was so soft and warm. She guided his hand up to her hip, which he was surprised to find utterly bare. He paused, still trapped by his tie with her mouth at his ear, her grasping his tie tightly.

"Keep going," she whispered. Another loud crack of thunder.

When his hand found her round naked ass, he exhaled shakily.

"This," she said, "is definitely for you."

He grasped her there tightly, kneading her, she loosened her grip on his tie as she closed her eyes in pleasure and sighed. He ground his cock against her stomach.

He tilted her head up to his and captured her mouth in a tentative kiss that deepened almost immediately as she opened her mouth to moan into his. Thunder cracked loudly throughout the library. Toms hand fisted in her hair as she hitched one leg over his upper thigh. He backed her up agaist the opposite shelf and lifted her up, both arms under her thighs, her hands in his hair, pulling him to her mouth.

Tom reached an arm out and in one motion swiped the books off the entire waist level shelf. He sat her there.

"We really shouldn't be doing this here," he breathed, kissing his way down her neck. "Can you be quiet?"

"Yes," she whispered.

His hand grasped he breast urgently under her shirt, pulling the cups of her bra down. The thin tee shirt didn't leave much to the imagination. He could clearly see her nipples in relief through the material. He growled quietly and covered it with his mouth, teasing it with his tongue and suckling. He kneaded the other breast, cradling it as he dragged his thumb back and forth over her pebbled nipple. He pinched her lightly there, guaging her reaction. She bucked against him and moaned quietly.

"Shh, darling," he said, raising his head slightly to see that his mouth had made her once opague shirt completely redundant, her nipple was completely exposed by the damp fabric.

"Fuck, you are so beautiful," he murmured.

"Is that why you've been watching me, Tom?" she whispered, pressing him lightly on his shoulders to bring him to his knees.

He nipped at the inside of her knee, causing her to giggle. "At first, yes. But then.." he said as he slowly slid his hands up her smooth thighs, raising her skirt along with them.

"But then, what?" she urged, her fingers at play in his hair.

He eyes found her center, dripping and hot. He bit his lip and knitted his eyebrows in anticipation. He looked up at her and caught her gaze. "But then I just wanted to make you mine."

He pressed his mouth hot against her sex covering her slit, then split her labia with the tip of his tongue. He played there a moment, teasing her, dipping his tongue into her entrance, then brushing lightly over her clit. She bit back a moan, but arched her back, pushing her needy cunt into his face.

He brought his hands up to spread her thighs wider for him, pressing his palms flat against her outer labia, pinning her cunt open with his hands, exposed completely to him.

"So fucking gorgeous. Better than I ever imagined." Thunder ripped through the library once more as Tom's head dipped again to trace the folds of her pussy, lapping at her slit and suckling at the fully erect little bud begging for attention.

With his hands still pressing her open, Tom pinned her clit gently between his thumbs and began to flick it with the barest of pressure.

"Harder Tom. More," she cried as thunder boomed, causing the lights to flicker.

"Shh...I will. When you're ready."

"I'm ready," she pleaded.

"No, not quite yet." he continued with the lightest, sweetest pressure imaginable. She could feel fire gathering, starting at the soles of her feet, then snaking up her thighs, into her womb. She tried grinding her sex into his mouth, but he had her pinned there, virtually motionless.

"Please," She moaned.

Another clap of thunder and the library went completely dark. There was some scuffling a few aisles over. Tom didn't stop. In the dark, the wet sound of him grunting against her pussy seems amplified. She was sure someone would hear now.

"Tom?" she whispered.

"Youre ready." It was not a question. He covered her clit with his mouth and suckled her. It pulled her orgasm from her hard and fast. She opened her mouth wide and struggled to stay silent.

He continued sucking rhythmically until her body's throbbing began to match his movements. He stayed there, keeping rhythm until she stilled, sated.

He stood up, and pulled her to the edge of the shelf. "Let me fuck you. Right here. Like I've been imagining since the moment I first saw you"

She couldn't refuse him. "Yes."

His hands met hers at his belt, unfastening. She opened the front of his trousers, the weight of the belt bringing them down around his ankles. Her hand ventured inside his boxers, finding his impressive cock hard and straining at the fabric. "Jesus, Tom. Where have you been hiding this?"

He unbuttoned his waistcoat and loosend his tie and top buttons, chuckling. She her hands around to his ass, sliding down his boxers, simulataneously squeezing his ass and pulling him to her.

He slid into her slowly, letting out a low whimper. "Shh, Tom. We're in a library." she breathed, laughing softly.

He pulled out slowly, only the tip of his cock remaining inside her. The thunder rolled loudly through the building again, a lightning strike illuminating them. His eyes were intense and yearning. He licked his lips. He was waiting for something.

"Fuck me, Tom." she whispered. "Make me yours."

His mouth covered her in a deep kiss, his tongue slipping against hers. He plunged into her harder this time, and began to rock into her. She grabbed at his back under his waistcoat, clawing him.

"Oh, Fuck," He whispered.

A flash of lightning broke through the darkness, his face was animalistic, almost pained. His teeth gritted as her pistoned into her. "Oh, God, I've wanted you." he whispered.

She moaned lowly, her release pooling her belly again.

"Tom? Are you back here?" It was one of his assistants. "The generator's blown because of the storm. I think we need to evacuate."

Another flash of light and Anna's eyes met Tom's. His hand flew up to cover her mouth. He kept at his steady rhythm, his eyes never leaving hers.

"I'm in Military History. Start the evacuation. I'll check make sure no one is back here, and I'll be right out."

"You ok? You sound stressed."

Tom's brows furrowed with pleasure as his eyes closed. "I'm fine. I'll be right there."

Tom heard the footsteps get quieter as his assitant walked away. "Everyone out." she announced from the front of the library. "We're evacuating."

"Shit. That was close." Anna muttered from behind Tom's hand.

"Turn around." Tom said.

"What?"

"Turn around."

Anna hopped down from the shelf, and turned her back to Tom, his hips were immediately at her ass, his cock nudging her cunt from behind.

"Put your hands on the shelf," he growled into her ear.

She placed her hands flat on the shelf, and he drove his cock into her in a single, punishing thrust. His hands went to her hips, holding her steady as he plunged into her over and over, the veins in his neck straining.

"You're so. Fucking. Tight." he whispered, punctuating every word with a thrust, "And. So. Fucking. Wet."

"Oh God, Tom. I'm close." She moaned.

Tom pressed on her back, changing their angle slightly, pumping against her g-spot, pushing her over the edge.

She began to keen with her orgasm. Feeling it hot and wet at her core, moisture seeping down her thighs.

"Oh, yes, love. There it is," Tom breathed. "Let me feel your beautiful pussy clench around my cock."

She began to throb abround him, and gritting his teeth, he came. He growled sofly, filling her to overflowing, his cream mingling with hers on the inner thighs.

"Oh, fuck. That was incredible." he murmured, resting his head against the bookshelf.

"Mmmm..." she breathed.

The library was silent, save for the sound of their quiet breathing.

Tom gently titled her face up to his. He pressed his lips softly against hers, claiming her mouth in a leisurely kiss. When they separated and opened their eyes, the saw the lights had returned.

"The storms over." she said.

"Hmm..looks like we've got the whole place to ourselves." he said, brushing his thumb over her bottom lip.

"Is that right?" she said.

He bit his lip and nodded. "For the whole evening. Tell, me darling. How do you feel about Shakespeare?"


End file.
